


you left me breathless

by jisungslatte



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin is a panicked gay, Fluff, M/M, Tickling, but its seungbin, but so is Seungmin, got the idea from an ig post, so its okay, this lowkey sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungslatte/pseuds/jisungslatte
Summary: Changbin didn't know when it started. They were talking about something and all of a sudden they were tickling each other. They were on Changbin's bed and, two minutes into their fight, Changbin had already hit his head on the corner of his bed when Seungmin pushed him too hard.“ You're such an asshole.”He didn't expect Seungmin to lean in closer to him though, and whisper to his ear “ What are you gonna do about it”. Changbin shut down. Literally.





	you left me breathless

“ Seung-”

 

“ P-please st-” Changbin couldn't breathe.

 

“ -eungmin plea-” Changbin tried grabbing Seungmin's hands.

 

“ I hate you “ Seungmin stopped tickling him and Changbin started breathing again.

 

Changbin didn't know when it started. They were talking about  _ something _ and all of a sudden they were tickling each other (more like Seungmin was tickling Changbin and Changbin was trying not to die). They were on Changbin's bed (Chan was probably still at his studio or the gym) and two minutes into their fight, Changbin had already hit his head on the corner of his bed when Seungmin pushed him too hard. 

 

Changbin coughed before he said, “ You're such an asshole.” 

 

He didn't expect Seungmin to lean in closer to him though, and whisper to his ear “ What are you gonna do about it”. Changbin shut down. Literally. Seungmin smiled cockily and stood up on his feet, heading to the door. 

 

Changbin didn't know where he got his confidence then, but one moment he was on the bed flustered by Seungmin's comment and the next he was up running to the door. 

 

He stood in front of the door, staring at a very confused Seungmin and then he slowly placed his right hand on the doorknob. Seungmin's eyes followed his movement. Changbin locked the door and Seungmin's eyes widened.

 

“W-what are you doing” Seungmin stepped back.

 

“I'll show you what I can do about it.” he said in a seductive tone and smirked. Seungmin gulped, visibly flustered and surprised about Changbin's comment.

 

Changbin walked closer to Seungmin and Seungmin stepped back. Changbin walked closer and closer and Seungmin kept stepping back. Until he couldn't. Seungmin's back collided with the closet's door and he gasped in shock. Changbin smirked and got even closer, placing his hands on both sides of Seungmin's body, exactly like those K-drama scenes when the bad boy traps his girl on the school's lockers and has an intimate conversation with her. Seungmin clearly wasn't expecting this.

 

Now, if someone was to see this scene they'd laugh because of their height difference, but even if Changbin was significantly shorter than Seungmin, he definitely could assert his dominance over the younger. Maybe it was because he was older, Changbin thought to himself.

 

“ Hyung…” Seungmin couldn't finish the sentence. He didn't know what to say anyway.

 

Changbin smirked again. “ You asked me right? I'll show you what I can do…” he then brought his right hand to Seungmin's face and brushed his cheek. Seungmin blushed. 

 

“ It's weird…”Changbin started, “ how every day you become prettier in my eyes.” Changbin didn't compliment Seungmin alot, it was more teasing than anything, but there were special moments when Changbin did and Seungmin's heart fluttered a little too fast. 

 

They didn't say anything further. They just stared at each others’ eyes, listening to their hearts, making a mental note of their close proximity and the consequences it could bring. Changbin's hand was still resting on Seungmin's cheek.

 

Changbin thought about what could happen if he kissed him. It was a perfect moment, the door was locked and no one cared about where they were. But Changbin couldn't bring himself to do it. Would he sacrifice his friendship with Seungmin or chicken out and pretend this never happened? He could barely remember how he got Seungmin to this position at that point.

 

Changbin knew he had feelings for the latter, he didn't know when they started, but sometimes his heart would beat a beat too fast when Seungmin teased him, or talked to him or even simply smiled at him. Seungmin would randomly support him during games with the guys and he would always get a random wave of confidence then and win the games. Seungmin had such power to him. He knew he had developed some type of feelings for the younger but he didn't have a clue about the others’ feelings. He had never thought about Seungmin liking him back. Seungmin hang around Felix and Jeongin and rarely with him. He was affectionate and touchy with the others but rarely with him. Of course, there were those rare moments when they'd spend time alone and Changbin made sure to keep them well in his heart. Today, for instance, was an example of them hanging out together. But today was different. Because today they had ended up only mere inches away from each other, with a lingering thought of kissing each other.

 

Changbin, after what seemed like forever, tested the waters by grabbing Seungmin's chin, bringing it down, and Seungmin's breath hitched. Seungmin bent down a bit in response, closing their distance to just a few centimeters. They didn't kiss though. They just stared at each others’ lips with half opened eyes, counting the consequences of what was happening. They both wanted this, that much was obvious. But no one dared to cross the line.

 

Seungmin cautiously placed his left hand on the back of Changbin's neck, fingertips brushing the short hair on the back. Changbin could feel Seungmin's breath on his lips, his head was getting dizzy. His fingertips felt hot on Seungmin's face, begging him to bring his face closer and close their distance for good.

 

Changbin's body reacted before he could think and he brushed his lips ,oh so lightly, on Seungmin's, making both of them go incredibly hot, both of their breaths hitching. Changbin didn't expect at all to feel his lips touch Seungmin's so soon. Seungmin though had had enough and brought his face closer, closing their distance, kissing Changbin softly. Changbin felt his knees go weak but got a hold of himself quickly and kissed Seungmin back. 

 

They stayed like that for a while, kissing each other slowly as if, if they moved harder or faster, the other would break. Changbin didn't feel the fireworks the movies had told him about. No, he had felt calm. He felt exactly like the moments he stepped in his house after months. He felt like he had just placed the last piece on a difficult puzzle. He felt completed, relaxed.

 

Soon enough he was out of breath, having to break the kiss (so much for being a rapper, he thought). Seungmin breathed again, opening his eyes to stare at him. Seungmin placed his forehead on top of his and smiled. They both started giggling, still kind of breathless because of their kiss. 

 

Then, all of a sudden, Seungmin grabbed his shoulders and gave him a quick peck on the lips and stormed out of the room after quickly unlocking the door and closing it, accidentally hard, and leaving a speechless Changbin behind him. Changbin sat down on his bed and laughed. He brushed his fingers on his lips and laughed again. He looked at the clock,  _ 1:48 am _ . They'd figure out everything tomorrow probably, Changbin thought. He went inside his sheets and placed his hands on top of his face, he was still blushing.

 

Changbin went to sleep with a certain someone on his mind, already thinking about how many songs he could write about this and Seungmin dreamt of a certain shortie he loved teasing.

 

They had all the time in the world to figure things out anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on twt  
> @changbinwth


End file.
